Teacherneechan?
by Myvampirepuppy
Summary: Is Kobayashi really who she seems? Why would she ask Kogoro to find someone for her? Someone named...Miyano Shiho?


**I do not own Detective Conan. You should know that by now.**

**

* * *

**

_*Teacher-neechan*_

"Wow, Conan-kun! You got straight A's again!" Ran praised, taking a look at the chibi-tantei's report card.

He laughed in embarrassment. _'Heh, all my classes are meant for first-graders.'_

The door cracked open, and a voice tentatively called, "Mouri-san?" Accompanying the voice was Kobayashi-sensei, Conan's current teacher.

Kogoro turned to the child and asked, "What did you do?"

"Oh, Conan-kun hasn't done anything. I'm here to ask you to help me find an old friend of mine."

"Well, do you know any information about them?"

"All I can tell you is that I've heard she was living here in Tokyo now. Her name is Miyano Shiho."

At this, Conan froze up. _'Could she really be one of them?'_ He thought. _'I need to find out for myself.'_

"Conan-kun, why are you so tense?" Ran cut in.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just need to go out and take a walk."

"Ok, but be back before dinner, all right?"

"Ok!" He called, leaving the agency and heading for Agasa's. He explained to Ai his suspicions, warning her to keep a low profile for a while, especially at school. Conan decided to follow Kobyashi-sensei after school the next day, asking Ai to tell Ran everything that could help if he didn't return in two hours, and to assume that she was a member of the Organization and had captured him. Returning to the building he called home, he prepared himself for what would happen the next day, for the possibility of having to say goodbye to Ran forever.

**The following day**

Conan stayed in class after school with the pretext of cleaning up a bit more. He pretended to keep finding miniscule specks of dust while waiting for Kobayashi-sensei to finish preparing to leave. When she did, he waited a few seconds before running out after her. He timed his footsteps and breathing to match hers so that he was nearly silent. They walked out of the school and down the street, Conan waiting to see or hear some telltale move. When his teacher did nothing of suspicion, he began to loosen his hold on the idea of her being one of them. He let himself fall out of step, and she swiftly turned and grabbed him. He was carried out of sight and prepared to call out for help, when she covered his mouth. _'I'm dead!'_ He thought, when she removed her hand. When Conan tried to shout, she shushed him and whispered, "Conan-kun, stop! There's nothing to worry about!"

He decided to take a risk and hope that she was a member of the Organization, saying, "All right, Vermouth, where's Kobayashi-sensei?"

"So you've met Vermouth. It's surprising that she let you live."

"So if you aren't Vermouth, then who are you, and where is Kobayashi-sensei?"

"She's living in France right now. I stepped in for her absence here. Do you remember me, Kudo Shinichi-kun?"

"How do you know my real name?" The detective growled defensively.

"My name is Miyano Akemi. I'm that woman who was shot by Gin and Vodka and told you about the Black Organization."

"I don't believe you."

"Gin shot me in the gut. It's a good thing he didn't go for my head. I was wearing a bulletproof vest at the time in addition to the gun I brought, and a vest doesn't cover head shots. It knocked the wind out of me, but not much else."

"They would notice that you weren't bleeding and that you were still breathing. If you are that woman, I saw you die."

"There was a pill that I could take that covers up all signs of life for a few minutes. It has a waiting period of several hours, so I took it at the start of the day. It was starting to take effect when I got shot, and it reached its full potential just after you told me your name. As for why I was bleeding as if I had been shot, I was wearing bags of false blood all over my body. No matter where I was hurt, the bags would open and I would 'bleed' appropriately."

"…So you're Shiho's sister, then?" Conan asked cautiously, still refusing to totally believe her and give her Ai's new name.

Akemi sighed. "What can I do to make you trust me, Conan-kun?"

"Do you have anyone that could prove you were Miyano Akemi?"

"Outside of the Organization, I have no one except for Shiho."

"Fine, then. How did you know Kobayashi-sensei was moving?"

"I heard rumors around town just after retrieving the money from my locker. I gave you a fake key as well, and got plastic surgery to look like her."

"So why did you choose to take over in her position?"

"I believed that since Shiho had recently escaped the Organization's grasp and was thought to be dead, perhaps she had become a child like you. There was no chance she could have gotten out at her normal size. I wanted to see if I was correct and to be close to her in the event I was, so I took over as a teacher."

"So what if she wasn't a child?"

"Are you saying that she isn't?"

"I'm not confirming or denying anything. I'm just presenting you with a hypothetical situation."

"I would be a first-grade teacher anyway, in order to watch over you and make sure the Organization didn't find you."

"How did you learn to teach properly?"

"The Organization is not necessarily a full-time job; I learned on the side."

"…Fine. I believe you. Come on," he said. She followed him, until they reached Agasa's. Conan entered first, and Ai greeted him. "I was about to call Mouri-san. I take it she isn't a member?"

"No, she isn't. She does know about me, though."

Ai tensed. "So why is she here, then?" She asked.

"Shiho, it's me, Akemi."

The not-child backed away, worried that her teacher knew her real name and was claiming to be her dead sister. "You're not my sister! My sister is dead!"

"Haibara, it's fine. Miyano-san has lived as Kobayashi-sensei since the day she supposedly died. If she were one of them, wouldn't she have killed us both by now?" Conan asked.

"I survived the shot, Shiho. I became your teacher because I wanted to watch over you and Shinichi-kun."

"You can promise that she's all right, Kudo-kun?" Ai asked warily.

"Yes, I can. This woman is Miyano Akemi-san."

"Shiho, I'm sorry. I should have talked to you sooner."

"…Onee-chan?"

"Yes?"

Ai ran over and hugged her sister, crying about how much she had missed her. When the younger girl let go, Akemi took out a cell phone and called Kogoro. "Hello, may I speak to Mouri-san? Thank you. Hello, this is Kobayashi Sumiko. I found Shiho; please stop working on the case now." When she hung up, she left the house, followed by Shinichi. They parted to walk to their respective homes, Conan feeling as if he had done something that positively affected a normally gray and bleak world. He knew that Haibara would now have her sister always near her, closer than she had ever believed possible.

**The next day**

"Haibara-san, Conan-kun, may I speak to you after class?"

"Hai, onee-…er, sensei!"

"Hai!"

Conan let out a chuckle. It would probably take a while for Haibara to get used to the fact that her sister was now her teacher. He told his friends to go ahead and went over to Akemi. She had already caught up with her sister about their escapes from the Organization, and the three talked about everyone else that could help them in taking them down when the time came.

* * *

**This just came to me when I was re-watching Akemi's death. I kind of liked Akemi, and thought she should have gotten more than one episode of time. What do you think?**

***NOTICE* This idea of Akemi being Kobayashi will come up in almost all of my future stories.  
**


End file.
